


Warmth

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: It's a cold night for Sabo and Koala.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Lucky © Me

 Snowflakes drifted slowly toward the cobblestone streets. The sky was dark with gray clouds. Buildings were decorated with ribbons of green, red, and white.  
  
 As people walked along the streets, this way and that, one particular couple braved the cold together. Sabo, clad in a navy blue coat and a lime green scarf around his neck, held Lucky's leash in his right hand while holding a cup of peppermint mocha in his left hand. Koala walked alongside him, wearing her mahogany coat and a pair of black leather boots that reached up to her knees, carrying the same hot beverage in her hand while her left hand was shoved in her pocket. Their cheeks and nose were dusted a light pink from the bitter cold...and yet, it didn't seem to bother them, very much.  
  
 Though Koala did shiver, somewhat, pushing up the collar of her coat to give her neck some warmth. The dark green turtleneck she was wearing underneath didn't seem to help much. She took a sip of her mocha to at least warm her up on the inside, and it did have the desired effect for a bit. However, she soon went right back to shivering again.  
  
 Sabo glanced over to her with mild concern before he looked at his scarf, then gave a small smirk as an idea soon came to him. Putting the strap of Lucky's leash around his wrist, Sabo reached up and undid the knot of the scarf, then used his left arm to gently pull Koala closer as he tied the scarf around both their necks. The Fishman Karate instructor blinked before she looked up at Sabo, who winked at her, which caused her to smile at him, her cheeks glowing a brighter pink than before. Then, as she opened her mouth to say thanks, he made his move.  
  
 His lips soon caught her own, tongues lightly crashing against each other with the taste of peppermint, whipped cream, and coffee all coming together at once. Koala let out a small squeak of surprise, but then she giggled as she leaned in while Lucky sat on his haunches, smirking and wagging his tail at the two.  
  
 It may have been cold...but these two Revolutionaries found warmth in each other.  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I think it gets its point across.
> 
> For those wondering, Lucky is Sabo's dog whom he found as a puppy when he was 17. He followed him and Koala on board a cargo ship and he had been adopted since. He is a Husky/Golden Retriever crossbreed.


End file.
